


You keep pushing it away; and you fall in head first

by diggingthegrave



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingthegrave/pseuds/diggingthegrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this baby (smutty) bit as my take on how things should’ve gone on 2.07. Hope you enjoy it, precious peaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep pushing it away; and you fall in head first

The storms have a different meaning now. Raindrops fall heavy against her skin, her breath—ragged and hot, weighing between her body and his,  _his_ , his chest heaving against her own, her hands, trembling hands tracing every inch of his face, memorizing every feature with her fingers, bringing his lips once again to hers, his softness burning through her, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

 

Toes which are once again off the floor when he lifts her one more time, and her fingers leave his cheeks to draw patterns across his neck down his chest, finding the buttons of his vest, working them open until they find his shirt and start working it open too.

 

Ethan sucks in a breath as she splays her palms over his now exposed torso, roaming down his sides and front and up again, curling behind his head. Vanessa opens her eyes and finds him smiling, even though his own hand is securely grasped her locks, and she feels a droplet run down between her breasts, and finally seems acutely aware of the rain and the cold and how wet they are.

 

How wet  _she_  is.

 

Their lips meet again in a sweet, tentative kiss, and she sighs, contently. One of his hands clutching at her waist drops a little further down, while the other tangles even more firmly in her hair. Vanessa gasps as he pulls her even closer, traveling hand squeezing her ass through her skirt. Ethan groans against her lips and here she remembers to be fierce again, biting down his lower lip and tugging at his hair with a firm grip. Ethan growls,  _feral_ , as he lifts her up once more and she wraps her legs around his hips, and he turns and walks them until her back hits a solid stone wall; and as she starts grinding against him, she feels how much he wants her.

 

Vanessa wonders if he can feel how much she wants him too.

 

She doesn’t have to wonder for too long as he’s already freeing himself and Vanessa whimpers, heat pooling low in her belly as he’s there nudging at her entrance, and she needs it so much it’s aching, but he doesn’t move.

 

He’s waiting for her to open her eyes.

 

Welcome him in.

 

And she does—never blinking, just locking her gaze with his as she takes a deep breath, and nods, so lightly she doesn’t believe he saw. But he did, and only then does he move, sliding inside her so smooth, filling her inch by inch, stretching and completing her.

 

Like going home.

 

And when he’s sheathed fully inside, he waits for her again. This time, she rocks her hips ever so slightly but Vanessa feels him tremble, and waits for him.

 

And Ethan moves. Each thrust more vigorous than the other, each time slamming inside her deeper and deeper, as her legs tighten almost painfully around his waist and her nails digging half-moons on the skin of his neck, mouths open and gasping and moaning incoherent sounds until the air around them was filled with nothing but skin slapping against skin and quick shallow breaths increasing with each thrust until Vanessa throws her head forward, closing her mouth on his shoulder trying not to scream.

 

Or not to faint. She couldn’t say as her mind went blank and she felt like being swallowed down by waves, shocks of bliss prickling up and down her entire body as Ethan’s pace was visibly erratic now, shallow thrusts and low grunts until his hand tugged her head back to look at him, locking eyes until he stilled and came undone inside her.

 

She felt a cold breeze run against her, the fabric of her dress sticking to her skin. Her eyes never left his, and she honestly couldn’t say exactly how long they stood there, joined in so many more ways than just physically.

 

What she did know was that it finally stopped raining.


End file.
